


Chasing The Tempest

by AnimeDragon11



Category: wings of Fire - Fandom
Genre: friendship and adventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDragon11/pseuds/AnimeDragon11
Summary: Tempest is a young StormWing looking for some Adventure, and along the way her best friend Silverwind comes along for the ride. But when they find themselves far from home in the IceWing Kingdom, what will these two brave and sassy dragonets do? Go exploring and try to find a way back to their home.





	1. Chapter One: The Terrible Wind Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tempest is a young StormWing looking for some Adventure, and along the way her best friend Silverwind comes along for the ride. But when they find themselves far from home in the IceWing Kingdom, what will these two brave and sassy dragonets do? Go exploring and try to find a way back to their home.

**Chasing The Tempest**

**Summery**

**Tempest is a young StormWing looking for some Adventure, and along the way her best friend Silverwind comes along for the ride. But when they find themselves far from home in the IceWing Kingdom, what will these two brave and sassy dragonets do? Go exploring and try to find a way back to their home.**

**A/N**

**Tempest and Silverwind are my OC's Ermine will be in the story later om, and so will some of my other OC's. Now without further ado, let's take flight.**

**Oh, one more thing, StormWings, ShadeWings, DuskWings, DawnWings and SpiritWings are my dragon tribes along with some others, LightWings, MelodyWings, PhantomWings, FrostWings and CrystalWings. I know that's a lot, okay, seriously. Now without further ado, let's take flight.**

**Chapter One: The Terrible Wind Storm**

**Tempest's POV**

I stared with wide Silver eyes into the cave that was directly right in front of me. I wanted to explore it and see what was on the other side.

I then turned to Silverwind who was looking around the place as if she was my Guard or something. I just laughed and shook my head in amusement at my friend.

"Silver! C'mon! Let's go exploring!" I cheered, flapping my dark silvery wings in excitement. My friend turned to me and sighed. Silverwind has Beautiful light gray scales while her wings are silver with cloud patterns on the undersides of her wings. My wings have Lightning bolt patterns Scattered all around.

"Are you sure that would be safe Tempest?" Silverwind admonished, with a nervous glance up to the sky. I sighed and shook out my wings. My friend was worried that at any moment the SparkWings would come back and attack us. I sighed and rolled my eyes. We are at peace with the SparkWings now, so why would they even try to attack us again!

In my opinion SparkWings are very Beautiful and pretty.

"C'mon Silver! Nothing bad will happen, let's just go for it!" And with that I ran into the pitch black cave with Silver Close behind. Man am I glad that we have night vision. I thought to myself as we finally exited the cave and came out onto the other side. What we saw was the Ocean surrounded by a cloudy sky and trees were all around.

"Let's go flying! It's perfect weather! I mean, look at the sky!" I cheered as I spread my wings and leapt into the air laughing joyfully at the wind blowing on my wings.

* * *

We were both struggling in the wind and the rain. It was hard to fly straight much less be able to see.

"Oh plasma fire! Why the heck does it have to rain?!" I yelled in frustration, I then turned to see Silver was struggling just as I was.

I began spinning out of control in the air and I hit my head hard on a tree. The last thing I saw was a streak of purple and pale blue scales, then everything went dark.

"H-hay. Is she a-alright?" I slowly opened my eyes and I was greeted with a silver and white shape and a pale blue shape.

I slowly sat up and I looked up at my two rescuers.

"Ermine, see, I told you they'ed be fine, didn't I? There was no need to be so nervous." The Pale blue dragon said, to the nervous silver and white dragon who was named Ermine.

"Oh... I'm sorry. We never asked you what your names are did we?" The pale blue dragon spoke up, with a sheepish smile.

"My name's Tempest, and this is Silverwind. It's nice to meet you. Your name's Ermine right?" I asked, and the dragon looked up from her scroll briefly to give me a nod and a shy smile, she then went right back to reading her scroll.

”It’s very nice to meet you Tempest and Silverwind. The name’s Frostbite and that’s Ermine as you know.” I smiled warmly at Ermine and Frostbite, then I turned to Silverwind who was looking around our surroundings. I just sighed quietly at Silverwind. 

“What kind of dragons are you two anyway? We've never seen dragons like before." Frostbite questioned, with a tilt of her head. I smiled and answered the IceWings question. 

“Silverwind and I are StormWings, we live on an island that is always cloudy and stormy.” I explained to Frostbite who was wide eyed, and Ermine was even drawn away from her scroll. I smiled at the two IceWings who both wanted to hear more about where Silverwind and I lived. 


	2. Chapter Two: Pokemon? Or Dragon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tempest is a young StormWing looking for some Adventure, and along the way her best friend Silverwind comes along for the ride. But when they find themselves far from home in the IceWing Kingdom, what will these two brave and sassy dragonets do? Go exploring and try to find a way back to their home.

**Chasing The Tempest**

**Summery**

**Tempest is a young StormWing looking for some Adventure, and along the way her best friend Silverwind comes along for the ride. But when they find themselves far from home in the IceWing Kingdom, what will these two brave and sassy dragonets do? Go exploring and try to find a way back to their home.**

**Chapter Two: Pokemon? Or Dragon?**

**Tempest's POV**

"Your name's Thunderbolt? Isn't that a name of a Pokémon move?" Questioned Frostbite, I just looked at Silver with a confused expression, Silver just frowned and shrugged her wings in response. I then turned back to look at Thunderbolt.

"Hay! I like my name! What's wrong with it?!" Thunderbolt exclaimed, with a flap of her bright yellow wings.

"Nothing! I was just asking." Frostbite explained, smiling sheepishly for offending the shy and quiet SparkWing dragonet. This seamed to satisfy her, because she smiled warmly at us once more.

"I have a younger sister named Voltage and an older sister named Static. My mother's name is Electra and my father's name is Jolt!" Thunderbolt explained, as she made wide gestures with her wings and talons. For a shy dragon she's pretty energetic and quirky, but I don't mind.

"I also have a best friend named Pikachu! And another best friend named Spark!" She continued on as we all stared in disbelief. I ended up having to muffle my laughter with a wing.

"O-oh my gosh! T-that's s-so hilarious! I-I'm s-sorry f-for l-laughing, b-but t-that w-was s-so f-funny!" I managed to splutter out in between bouts of uncontrollable laughter.

"And I have another friend named Lightning!" I smiled brightly up at Thunderbolt, I liked her she's awesome! Maybe she'd want to come with us? I wondered to myself with a hopeful smile on my face.

"Hay Thunderbolt? Do you want to come with us? It will be a fun and shocking and awesome adventure!" I mentally face palm at my unintended pun. But Thunderbolt blustered out laughing and soon, we were all laughing.

"I like you guys! Your fun! And yes! I would love to tag along!" Thunderbolt exclaimed with a wide smile and an excited flap of her wings.

"Oh and just to let you know. I was born with lightningscales, so be careful." Thunderbolt explained, I just blinked and tilted my head, I have that same problem.

After one more moment of just staring up at the sky, the five of us slowly spread our wings and took off into the twilight covered sky.

"Who's the Queen of the SparkWings?" I asked, after a while of flying in silence.

"What? Oh um, sorry. Our Queen is Queen Electra. Funny story... she's my mother!" Thunderbolt answered, after a moment of thought. I smiled and nodded.

"The Queen of the StormWings is Queen Storm." I replied, after a moment of wracking my brain for the Queens name. I laughed quietly to myself, I can't believe that I had forgotten the name of my Queen.

"Wow! That's amazing! I'm the Queen's only dragonet, so I'm also a Princess!" I said, smiling softly at Thunderbolt.

"HAY! THUNDERBOLT!" 

We all turned to see a SparkWing with silver scales, bright yellow wings and yellow eyes and lightning bolts on the undersides of her wings. She was flying at an unnatural speed towards us.

"Lightning!" Thunderbolt exclaimed happily, as the other SparkWing came closer to us.

"OMG! I've missed you! Where have you been?!" Lightning asked, her eyes narrowing slightly at her friend. Thunderbolt laughed nervously and looked down at her talons.

"I'll explain later Light! But nows not the time, let's find someplace to sleep for the night, it's getting dark out." Thunderbolt said, pointing a wing at the sky to prove her point. Lightning sighed but nodded in agreement.

**Thunderbolt's POV**

As my talons landed on the ground of the cave that we were in, I saw my two other friends. Pikachu and Spark.

"Hi Lightning! Hi Thunderbolt!” Pikachu and Spark called out at the same time. I giggled quietly at my two silly and quirky friends.

"Hay guys! These are some of my new friends. Frostbite and Ermine are the IceWings and Tempest and Silverwind are the StormWings!" I said, as I introduced my four new friends to my three oldest friends.

”Hi, it’s nice to meet you guys.” Tempest added, with a bright smile. Tempest then turned to Ermine. In order to pull her out of the scroll, Tempest gently nudged Ermine's wing with her own, causing Ermine to look at Tempest with a raised eyebrow.

Tempest pointed a wing at Pikachu and Spark and the IceWing got the message. After a few moments of silence, Ermine quietly spoke up. 

"The name's Ermine.” She said after a short while before diving instantly back into her scroll. Tempest just sighed quietly at Ermine. 

"Any friend of Thunderbolt's is a friend of mine!" Pikachu cheered and Spark and Lightning nodded in agreement with her statement. After talking for a few hours, we all curled up to sleep for the night.


End file.
